Always There
by Digidynasty
Summary: This is about a younger Suboshi and Amiboshi. It goes through how they got thier skills and Nakago's role in them at the end. Also goes through thier parents' deaths. R+R! FY fic #4!!!


Always There

Always There

It was early morning; people were walking back and forth going to the market or the blacksmith, pretty much ignoring the eight-year-old boy standing on the side of the crowd, flute at hand.He raised it to his mouth and began to play a melody.It was a family melody, one that he knew by heart, and that he played now, not for pleasure, or practice, but for a more worthy cause.

The people slowly began to pay attention to him and noticed his small blue satchel placed at his feet.Some people glared at the poor boy, trying to earn money by people listening to his music, while others gladly paid a sliver coin or two, and encouraged him.They knew him well, him and his family, and so were genuinely pleased by his soft tones and playful sounds.

Amiboshi kept his eyes closed, but would always know where the people were around him.He could feel their life energies through the air that which his music also played on.He played with all his heart, knowing that he had to make enough for his family.The war in Kutou was hard on everyone, though it hadn't reached the little city of Tenryo yet; they felt it all the same.

Amiboshi would come here, from his little home in the country, and play to earn money for his poor family, which consisted of himself, his twin brother, and his parents.He played now on a flute that he had made on his own, by drilling holes in a straight stick and smoothing out any rough edges.It was a simple flute, but Amiboshi was proud of it.

After a while, the crowd grew smaller, and Amiboshi ceased his music, and bent down to count his earnings.He smiled and carefully tucked it in his belt, before running off back home.It wasn't too far to reach his house.A small cottage that his father had built in his earlier years and which sat up on a hill, overlooking the city.

Amiboshi came in and closed the door behind him."Mom!Dad!I'm home!"

"Shhh."His mother quieted him."You're brother isn't up yet."She smiled."I am glad you are home though."She gave him a kiss on the forehead."Your father is in the room."

Amiboshi nodded and trotted off to one of the two back rooms."Dad!I made 30 today!"He dumped the money on the foot of the bed.

The man in the bed smiled."That's great son!I'm so proud of you."

Amiboshi beamed."Maybe tonight we can have meat with dinner?"He suggested.

"That is a possibility, but we must be careful with our money.I want you and Suboshi to go down into town today and see into perhaps getting a mule, or a small horse.We may need it for the harvest this year.It will make things easier."His father suggested.

"Alright."Amiboshi agreed."I'm going to go wake up Suboshi."He left the money on the bed and went into the other back room.His brother laid on the bed besides his own, sound asleep.Well, maybe not sound asleep.He was snoring so loud, Amiboshi was surprised the town didn't hear him by now.

He shook his twin."Hey, Suboshi.Time to get up."No response."Suboshi."Still nothing.Amiboshi sighed, but then grinned as an idea came to mind.He took out his flute, which also hung on his belt, and placed his fingers on the holes.Taking a deep breath, he blew with all his might, letting out a loud, high-pitched noise.

"Ahh!"Suboshi was up and wide awake after hearing that sound."By the Great Gods, do you always have to play that thing to wake me up?"He grumbled and threw off his covers.

Amiboshi smirked."I tried the quiet approach, but you were out cold."

Suboshi glared at his twin."So, did you go into town yet?"

Amiboshi nodded."Yep, I made 30 coins today."

"You get that one song right yet?"Suboshi questioned.His twin shook his head.

"Nope, not yet.It's so hard to concentrate and play the melody at the same time!You'd think controlling some minds would be easy, considering all the stupid things people seem to do now-a-days."He commented."Like this war…seems pointless to me."

Suboshi heartily agreed."Let's just hope it stays far away from us, right?"

"Right."

"Kids!Breakfast is ready!"Their mother called.

"Coming!"Suboshi called back. He patted his twin on the back."Hey, don't worry.You'll get the song down."

"I guess."Then he and Suboshi went into the kitchen and ate.

Suboshi wiped a hand over his forehead to get the sweat away from his eyes, and give him better vision.He held his Ryuseisui in both hands and looked straight ahead at his target.It was a small circle, carved into the tree in front of him.He knew he could hit it, but he wanted to do it less with his hand skill, and more with his mind.

Ryuseisui was actually a very dangerous weapon.It was a long, whip-like rope that had two balls on either end.Underneath each ball, razors were set and once the balls were spun, aiming could be controlled with a very focused mind.That is what Suboshi wanted to accomplish.He wanted to be able to control his weapon with his mind, aim as deadly and accurate as ever.But it wasn't easy.

Grunting with the effort, Suboshi threw forward his ryuseisui, focusing his mind, and aiming at the tree.There was a bang and a single mark was made just inches away from the circle.Suboshi was ecstatic."Alright!I almost got it down!"He called back his weapon and tried again.

Inside, Amiboshi sat with their father, playing his flute to his father's instruction."Now, to control other's minds through your music, you must direct the music to them with your own mind."His father explained.

Amiboshi nodded and focused on the mouse in front of him.He continued to play, eyes closed, but he concentrated on his own instructions…

_Go away…_

__The Mouse sat there eating.

_Go away!_

__Still nothing.

Amiboshi concentrated more and sent the music to the creature carefully._Now!_

__The Mouse squeals and ran back into his hole, abandoning its feast.

"Very good!You're getting better!"His father exclaimed.

Amiboshi smiled."It's harder than it looks."He admitted, breathing heavily.

His father got up and went over to one of the drawers."I want you to have this."He took out a long red and gold box.He came back and sat next to his son and handed it to him.

Amiboshi frowned.

"Open it."

"Okay."The little boy opened the unhinged side of the box and was instantly struck with awe.Inside the velvet laced box, was a handcrafted flute.

"That used to be mine.But I want you to have it, Amiboshi."

Amiboshi carefully took out the flute and examined it in shock.Tiny markings were engraved all along its length.The Seiryu marking that he himself had, was also etched in among the markings. 

"I made those markings because they signify you and your brother as celestial warriors of Seiryu.You will grow up and be one of the defenders of the Priestess of Seiryu."His father explained.

"W-warrior?Me?"It was almost too much.

"Someday."His father patted him on the back."But not today.Don't worry yourself."Amiboshi nodded and smiled.

Suboshi and Amiboshi ran down the hill and into town to see if they could get their father a good field animal to work in the harvest.Amiboshi told Suboshi about their destiny, as told by their father, and Suboshi was shocked.

"We get to protect a priestess?"Suboshi exclaimed.

Amiboshi rolled his eyes."You really think she wants eight-year olds protecting her?I said when we get older, my disillusioned twin."

Suboshi grinned."Then we'll battle to win her heart?"

"I am not a fighter.I am a composer."Amiboshi pointed out."Besides…" He grinned back."You'd lose."Then he ran off to town.

"Me?Lose?You wish!"Suboshi ran after him.

They laughed and played tag through town, slowly making their way to the ranch on the far side of town.

Suboshi took lead and turn to take a short cut through an alleyway…

"Hey, look who think they can waltz through _our_ alley for free."Suboshi froze and turned to see five gruffy looking teens coming towards him, out of the shadows.

"Who are you?"Suboshi questioned in a sharp tone.

"Don't speak that way to us!"One growled.

"Better pay up, now!"Another said, inching closer.

Suboshi backed up. "No!This is our money!"He clutched his father's satchel close to him.

The lead alley teen made a fist."Then I guess we'll have to take it by force!"All five raised their fists and closed in on Suboshi…

When behind them came a high-pitched squeal.Suboshi looked past them and saw his brother, standing on top of some discarded boxes.The boys covered their ears and cried out in pain.Having gotten their attention, Amiboshi ceased his high-pitched note. "Leave him alone!"

"So, another trespasser?"One asked.

"We're gonna have to teach you a lesson."The spilt up between the two boys and Amiboshi saw his brother take out his ryuseisui.

"No!Suboshi!"Amiboshi flipped off the boxed, over the boys, and landed besides Suboshi.He wouldn't leave his brother to defend himself.They depended on each other.Amiboshi's blue eyes were cast down for a moment._What do I do?_He saw Suboshi clutching the satchel with the money._That's what they are after…_

__Amiboshi quickly reached down and took the satchel from his brother, and back flipped to the top of the fence behind them."You want the money!Come and get it!"He jumped down on the other side and ran off.

"Get back here, kid!"The leader shoved Suboshi against the wall, and he with the other four boys, climbed up the fence and pursued Amiboshi.

"Brother!"Suboshi called out. He gasped and looked down on his arm, where a single kanji was etched on it.

South.

"Brother…" He knew where they were headed.

And that's where he was going too.

Amiboshi ducked down another Backstreet, attempting to loose the thugs behind him, but they showed more stamina than their physique revealed.But he wasn't tired yet.He still had a lot of energy yet in him.

He bent his legs and made an inhuman leap over another fence, slowly inching his way to the south side of town.

He ran through a long passageway towards his goal…when a foot came out of an adjacent alleyway, tripping him.He fell, face first, into the merciless stone floor.The alley teens from before came forward and pulled Amiboshi to his feet by his hair.He gritted his teeth and glared at them.

The leader pulled his arm back and punched Amiboshi in the stomach, making him double over in pain."That's what you get for disobeyin' us."

"Now hand over the money!"His accomplice said.

"Go eat horse crap."Came Amiboshi's reply.He received a heart-wrenching blow to his back. He fell to his knees.

"Ryuseisui!"

Suddenly, the leader cried out in pain.The boys whipped around and spotted the eight-year old twin.

"Leave my brother alone!"Suboshi swung his weapon again, making a gash in the leader's leg.

The leader fell to the ground, and the other teens helped him up.He glared at the two, as Suboshi ran to his brother's side, helping him to his feet."That wasn't too smart kid."The leader took out a knife."I'm going to gut you myself and feed your gizzards to the birds."He growled and walked forward.

Both boys gasped in growing fear.Thinking quickly, Amiboshi took out his father's flute…

Suboshi nodded."You can do it."

Amiboshi put the musical instrument to his mouth, and played the song he had before, focusing it on the boys.They seemed to stop in confusion, then advance.

"Come on, brother!"Suboshi encouraged.

Amiboshi focused with all his might, and directed the sound to the boys…

When he found the music swirling around them, with his mind's eyes, in a high enough concentration, he said one word…

_Die!_

The boys stopped in their tracks and held their heads in pain. "What's going on?"The leader said, dropping his knife.

Suboshi waited until all five boys had fainted, before he pulled Amiboshi by the arm and out to safety.Both boys looked back at the unconscious teens, somewhat saddened by the recent events…and ran for home.

Suboshi and Amiboshi didn't stop until they reached the base of the hill…where a frightening scene greeted them.

About ten or so soldiers stood at their home's doorstep, and proceeded to stab their parents, right through the stomach.The world froze, and the bodies fell limp to the ground.

"NO!!!"Amiboshi screamed.

"Dad!Mom!"Suboshi cried out, both boys running up to their house, non-stop.

The soldiers watched as the boys came up and stood in front of their parents' dead bodies."Stay back!" Suboshi warned, taking out his ryuseisui.

"We have been ordered to take their town by force."One said, monotone.

"Leave us now!"Amiboshi shouted, glaring at the intruders.

The soldiers laughed."How would you like to feel what it means to suffer?"He took out his sword, covered in the parents' blood.

"Why don't you tell me?"Amiboshi said coldly, taking out his flute.He began to play the same melody he had used with the mouse…

The same melody he had use on the ally teens…

And now he would kill these murders…

"Ryuseisui!"Suboshi shouted, attacking the soldiers, as they covered their ears in pain, as the music tore apart their heart, mind and soul.

Amiboshi did not cease to play, as his brother attacked mercilessly with his razors, cutting and slicing at the soldiers.

When all ten were dead, both boys, gathered a few of their belongings, took one last look at their house…

…And ran away.

Nakago came out from behind the house, with his second in command."Shall I have a warrant sent out on those two, general?"His officer questioned.

Nakago watched the two boys run down the hill, and away from the town below."No…leave them to me."_There's something strange about them…_

_ _

__Amiboshi and Suboshi used some of their money and bought some bread and salami in the next village for a small meal.They huddled close, covering themselves in a couple of blankets, and found a small wooden box to cover themselves out from the pouring rain.

"Brother, I'm cold…" Suboshi whimpered.

"I know…so am I."Amiboshi held his brother closer, trying to warm his cold skin with his own body heat._I also miss mom and dad…Why did this have to happen?Why can't we just live in peace?_

__Just then, loud footsteps were heard, and Amiboshi peaked his head outside their flimsy shelter, only to cringe back as a tall man, with long blond hair, wearing a silver helmet, and dark blue eyes, stood before them.

"Do you long for shelter?"The man, Nakago, said.

Both boys peered out.

"Do you long for food and safety?"

Suboshi bought into it right away, but Amiboshi held him back.

Nakago smirked."What about peace?To be far away from this war?"

Amiboshi glared at Nakago."And how will you give us that?"He reached for his flute.

Nakago saw the move."I noticed your instrument."Amiboshi gasped."You and your twin will be very useful to me."He held out his hand."Will you come with me?"

Suboshi got out of his brother's grip and took Nakago's offered hand.

Nakago sew the marking on his arm."Suboshi?"

Suboshi gasped."How did-…"

"You are one of the Seiryu seven."Nakago answered.

Amiboshi gasped, grabbed his brother, and moved away from Nakago, taking out his flute and getting into a fighting stance."How'd you know that?"He demanded.

Nakago took off his helmet and revealed his own blue colored marking on his forehead."I am Nakago, also one of the Seiryu Seven."He paused."Will you come with me?We must all stick together."

Suboshi looked pleadingly at his brother, silently convincing him to agree, not wanting to be alone anymore.Amiboshi slowly nodded in agreement.Suboshi beamed and took his brother's hand."Always there for each other."

Amiboshi smiled and nodded. "Always together."

Nakago put his helmet back on."Now…we must be off."He walked down the streets, both boys following behind him._They are two more of the Seiryu Seven.I will never tell them that I was the one who ordered the killing of their parents.These two will be useful to me when the summoning of Seiryu commences…_

A/N: Okay, that was my little explanation about how Suboshi and Amiboshi came to have some of their skills, and how they met up with a bonehead like Nakago (Can you tell I don't like Nakago?)Hope you liked it!


End file.
